


The End Zone Ruins

by I_Ship_Everything



Series: The End Zone Ruins (series of 2 planned stories) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Everything/pseuds/I_Ship_Everything
Summary: The Year is 3042 B.P (Bombing Period). The world has shriveled away into a earth of rubble and death. Hardly any trees still stood and the sky was a misty gray from pollution. In what was used to be called New York City, was now called the End Zone, and was also called home to the Three tribes who stayed during the ruins of this once wonderful city. (The Independence/Vocal Adrenaline, The Founders/Warblers, and The Strays/New Directions.) The Independence was know for its skilled members and hunters, The Founders were know for their land owning, and The Strays... well, had nothing to compare. Their weak and over looked tribe was took as a joke. But when The Founders raided The Strays last of supplies in hopes for wiping out the tribe and limiting the End Zone population; the tribe had no choice to send their only eligible member to get their last hopes of survival. So, when the fugitive gets discovered and falls in love, its up to them to save all the tribes in the End Zone from global disaster.    GLEE/AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first really thought out fanfictions. And as I read other Glee fanfictions around this and other wed sites, It kills me to see that no one really makes Glee fanfiction anymore. So I hope my Glee/AU really inspires other living Gleeks out there to keep this fandom alive. I know your out there. Please enjoy these two chapters of my first AU fanfiction and I would love to hear ideas and opinions in the comments.

For a long time The Strays have been treated as the low society Scrap Dogs. And that's how life was for them; their supplies was always low, the only safe place is an abandoned factory no one else dares to scaver, and the only reason why they keep fighting is because their life depends on it.  
Love was a sensitive topic around some of the team members. Especially their captain, William Schuester and member, Tina Cohen-Chang. William's love, Emma; died from an incurable illness that also killed their unborn child. Tina's fiance was killed in the The End Zone war of 3051. The End Zone war was brutal and tough. It was the war between the three tribes of the End Zone, The Strays, The Founders, and The Independence.  
Those were tough times and were always worst times for the group. They never spoken of love and relations. Even though some have been in some, and still are. Love was never a topic, and if so, then it would be silence by dark memories.  
After the war of 3051 B.P (Bombing Period); the most resent war, all of the Tribe groups have been working to the bone for the next uncertain one. Training everyday was a normal activity and sleeping rarely occurred. After every slow training day, all the members would be covered in mud. Some didn't even bother to take baths.  
But for one member of The Strays, it was their goal to be perfect, to never rot in mud for weeks. This member was, Kurt Hummel. Kurt was never really paid much attention to. He wasn't the best at aim, or at shooting. He was most likely the most misunderstood member of the team. No one ever talked to him, or bother to look his way. He felt as though he was only still alive because of his ideas.  
Kurt was always interested in love, and he knew what others didn't. He would grin at the members who would slightly smile at each other, hold hand when no one was watching. But he knew this was the only love he would ever be able to experience in his life time. And Kurt came to terms that he will never be in love...... Well that's what he thinks.

 

CHAPTER 1  
The air was a crisp and cold. No animals could he heard, and no trees swayed in sight. The silent dept of the broken city covered the streets. Children never played in the streets and the tall building shrived away into dust. Pollution in the air made the oxygen thin, and heavy.  
An abandoned warehouse near the outside of the broken end zone was quite and cold. The strays lived in this cold warehouse; training, sleeping, and communicating. Rarely was their feelings shared with the rest of the group.  
The morning air was a surprise to the group as they woke from their tired slumber.Their instructor; William Schuester directed them to the back of the factory for archery training. They grabbed their bow and arrows and shot arrows at fallen tree trunks. Their exhausted bodies went unnoticed as they worked till dawn. Their training were hours long, but what they loved the most was what kept them sane. William leaves the campus for some mapping of territories, which gave the group of friends a chance to talk for once.  
They gathers on the grass outside of the warehouse factory. All sharing stories from before hell broke loose.  
"Before all of this happened," Tina began. "Mike and I would play on these streets with whatever items we could find." They all listened to her story remembering their times of happiness. "We would play with sticks we found, and pretend to sword fight." She said with a small laugh. A single tear rolled down her cheek remembering the fate of her beloved one. Micheal's untimely death was a tragedy for the group. They loved him like a brother... they loved each other like a large family. But they slowly realize that their happiness left with themselves and others. They rubbed Tina's back in sympathy. She waved them away, "Its okay. Someone else go." She said shaking the thought from her brain. "Everyone else has already told stories this week." Noah Puckerman stated. Everyone looked at each other. Quinn looked at Kurt, who hasn't said a word and stared at the dirt. "Kurt hasn't said anything." She finally pointed out. Kurt looked up at the mention of his name. Everyone looked at him. No one nearly noticed Kurt. His presence was unnecessary to the team, he felt completely useless. "My happiness ended before it even began." Kurt said with a sigh, glancing back down at the floor in some sort of shame. "What do you mean?" Rachel Berry asked concerned. "My mother died when i was four, and my father pass from cancer three years later." They all sighed and felt for their team mate. "I've been alone for as long as i could remember." Kurt finished. They could hear the pain in Kurt's voice that broke their hearts. Kurt has never felt as much love as he did with his parents, but once they were gone, it shattered any hope of feeling that again. But his fellow team mates wish the best for dear ol' Kurt to fall in love once again.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, a cold breeze covered the end zone. Shilled in sleeping bags, the Strays slept on the cold hard floor of the warehouse. But what made the night reach its peak was the depression they shared with each other every other day. They all lost what means most to them.  
Kurt's mind drifted off into a deep sleep. In his mind he imaged his mother and father teaching him how to ride a bike for the first time. Then the image shook into them cuddling on the couch. And shared I' Love You's' as they watched old movies and listened to calming music. The soothing feeling was interrupted by sound of sobbing in his head. Of memories that have not gone by that Kurt didn't think about. Leaning over the bed where his mothers lifeless body laid. Her last breath of air breathed as she faded away from his life. Why would God do this to me? He would ask himself. The man says he loves us all; but takes our loved ones away like a misfortune. That when Kurt started to loose faith. When his mother passed, and his father caught cancer. Kurt lost his faith in God. Loosing so much was unbearable for Kurt to withstand.  
Kurt's mind shimmied away as he awoken from what seemed a long rest. But to his surprise, everyone was still asleep. Lost in their own little dreams of loses hopes. The dark moon light shined through the high windows, and the wind gusted through broken ones. Resting his head again on his pillow he stared through the windows at the gleaming stars. "I wonder which ones mine." He whispered to himself. But as time ran by, Kurt became more anxious to leave. To take the strolls he hasn't been able to do in years. The calming of the wind, and the moon light guiding his way to something more valuable.  
He lifted from his sleeping bag and quietly left the warehouse through a back door. Leaving the door slightly cracked so he wouldn't get locked out, he placed a log in between the door and frame. Leaving to the small glimmering pond in the outside perimeter of the end zone was a challenge. He climbed the metal fence not to far from the factory warehouse, and scavenged the woods for his secrete pond.  
Leaving outside of the end zone was considered suicide. But to Kurt it was just a challenge. The trees were thin, and the dirt resembled sand as no moisture even kept the dead tree's alive. But what made the pond so special, was the pleasure that it looks as though it was protected. Surrounded by death and dry dirt and bushes, gray leaves covering the ground; this pond felt safe, and counseled from danger. The water gleamed in the moon light, seeing his reflection through the water as though it was the first time in years.  
And with this Kurt felt safe and sound. Felt calm and happy for once in his life. For once he felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapter by chapter every other day, so stay tooned. And chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon still lit the way back to the warehouse as Kurt tiptoed to the left open door. The thin trees in the wood worried Kurt; wolves were not common around the end zone. But still, they were dangerous to be around when your alone at night.  
Walking through the dark woods, Kurt heard ruffling in the bushes. "Just the wind." He told himself; even though the breeze was not strong enough to even blow a leaf. Kurt looked around the dark forest, when he got a glimps of what was a dark shadow rushing past him. Then another, then another.  
This is no wind.  
The bushes continued to ruffle as Kurt continued to speed into to full sprint.  
Faster, faster, faster, ohcrap, faster!  
Kurt now knew something was following him, something he can not see in the night. Looking behind himself for reassurance that whatever was following him was behind, he should have been looking at what was in front of him. Till' a large object collided with Kurt's skull. Tumbling to the ground, he now realizes that, that object was a slightly larger tree then the others. Fluttering his eyes open to the sight of a tall wood tree as two illuminating figures covered his view of the moonlight. Dozing off into a sleep, something of great force and point punctured into the side of Kurt's neck. He flinched as it was injected into his blood stream. He felt his body become more numb then it already was as his eye lids began to be heavy. Finally closing his eyes unwillingly till all he saw was darkness and regret.  
*  
Bright red glowed into Kurt's eyes as he brought his eyes up to the sky. But he was not lying down where he last remembered. Glancing around at his surroundings, Kurt came to the conclusion that he was 100% tied to a tree. The same tree that he had ran into the night before. With a quick yawn Kurt tugged his arms and hands from the strongly knotted rope around his wrist. Nothing was working.  
Well this is just peachy.  
Might as well die here from starvation, Its not like im going to have food privileges if i get out of this.  
Kurt just rolled his eyes at the thought as continued to tug at the ropes. He sat there for a good moment just enjoying the slight whistling notices of wind brushing against his face. After enjoying the sound of nature, Kurt began to get anxious to escape. Squirming his hands from the rope grip. The friction of the rope agents Kurt's wrist made it turn a dark shade of red as he felt it burn his skin.  
Continuously fighting against the tree was a useless strategy, when Kurt hung his head low in defeat. Without knowing he heard small movements in the grass as he lifted his head. Standing in front of him as a boy. No.. not a boy, but a really really attractive man. Well.. in Kurt's eyes. He was about his age with damp, wet, curled, black hair. He had mud smeared over his ripped jeans and white t-shirt. His hands where on his hips as he stared down at Kurt with a glare. "Here to finish me off?" Kurt asked him. "No," He said surly. "I'm here to save your ass, before the bears get to you." He said firmly. Kurt thought for a second before responding. While the teenager circled the tree to the back and untied the ropes. His hands slowly undid the knot and threw it aside.  
Kurt looked down at his red hands, now free and stood up. His boots causing blisters in his heals. He brushed him self off and looked at his so called, savior. "Now run along to your pity party." He commanded.  
Kurt was a very disobeying person. At a young age Kurt's responsibility was very needed for his family. When his mother passed, Burt (His father) made it his top priority to teach Kurt how to care for himself in the outside world. The school days where short and rather useless. Most children were home schooled by their parents at a young age. But after the very first war in 3027, home school was not even an option; it was more of trying to stay alive. Electrical power was ran short and most nights were filled of darkness. Kurt never was educated in school, but Burt made it his duty to fill his sons brain of knowledge for the world ahead. After Kurt's fathers death, Kurt never took demands seriously. After being recruited into a wars opposing side, Kurt learned quick that his better judgement may not always be the right decision.  
Kurt just tilled his head. "Are you from the other side?" Kurt asked. "Non of your business." He responded simply. "Then... whats your name?" Kurt asked calmly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Also non of your business." He said aggravated. Kurt thought for a moment, "Well, thank you for helping me." He thanked. The stranger just rolled his hazel eyes. "Yah, yah whatever. Just go before i change my mind and tie you back to that tree." He threatened. Kurt just smiled and turned on his heals back to the warehouse. Kurt questioned turning back to the teen, but instead he just blushed and thought of of him instead.  
Reaching back to the warehouse, he realized that the door he had left open was now closed. He knew he was in a crap load of trouble for leaving. He made his way to the back of the ware house where he was sure they would be training. But instead they were arguing; yelling, throwing hands in the air, and cursing till their hearts content.  
"You!!" Santana Lopez yelled pointing at Kurt as he rounded the corner. And all at once they charged toward him in rage, continuing to yell and cures and throw hands in the air. Finally, William yelled to quite them down. He turned to him with the same amount of fury in his eyes. "Where the hell were you?" He screeched, voice cracking. Kurt opened his mouth in response, when he cut him off. "You know what? You have no excuse Kurt!" Will finished. Kurt stuttered under his own words. "I- i was just going on a walk, what the big deal?" He asked.  
"The big deal?" Will repeated. "Our things are gone Kurt! All of it!" He said. Kurt's mouth dropped open is shock.  
Our stuff is gone? Our stuff is gone??"  
"Every weapon, food supplies, everything."  
"And its all your falt!"


	4. Chapter 4

And its all your falt!" Williams voice echoed in Kurt's head. Repeating over and over again. How stupid could he be? This is all his falt. All their supplies, protection, lives, have been stolen right from under them. How could he have let this happen.  
I just wanted to get away, away from the pain and loneliness I've had at my core for so long. How could i have let this get so out of hand?  
"Didn't you hear me?" Will called again. Kurt shook from his thoughts as he stared back at William and the infuriated group behind him, waiting for an explanation.  
Kurt just nodded and stared at the ground. "Yes, it was my falt. When i left last night, I didn't close the door." Kurt explained.  
"Damn right you didn't." Artie Abrams hollered.  
"What are we going to do?" Rachel said angered by the situation.  
"We aren't going to do anything." William answered. The group of teenagers looked at one another. "But Will, we-" Finn started.  
"I, am not going to send good men and women into enemy territory." Will continued. "We don't even have clues to who would have raided our supplies."  
"Last night, when i was out, i saw members of the Founders in the wood." Kurt spoke up. They group looked back at him then at Will. He thought for a moment.  
"The Founders have one of the most highest security systems in the End Zone. We cant possibly even attempt to break in without them noticing."  
"We cant just let this slide. We have nothing!" Noah commented.  
"We're not going to let this slide." William started. "As difficult it may be, we have to get our supplies back." He finally said with a sigh. "Have a seat guys." He said. They took a seat together and looked at their leader with worried eyes.  
The morning sun was brightening and the air became dry. Feeling the heat agent the groups skin. With only limited clothes for each memeber, worrying about how hot they get was just a small priority. The grass was warm.. or what was left of the light brown crumble.  
"We all know that we cant just live off of nothing." William began. The group nodded in silent agreement. Will rubbed him temple in thoughts. "But as we go on, we become more of what we are. We are becoming literal scraps. As strong as we might try to be, we just can't magically become a reinforced team like The Founders or The Independence." Williams mind fades away into what was his happiest times of his life. When being with Emma was all he knew and loved. Time and time again, love and appreciation for each other, and what they always wanted.. a family. But like everything else, all good things have to come to an end. So like Emma, and their soon to be son. Wiliam's happiness was over, all he ever wanted was gone from almost a reality, back to a failed dream. He would never have that again; that love and affection, the feeling of protection and carefulness. Gone. Lost. Forever to never.  
"With all the resistance left in my body, and all the negative conscience left inside of me. I hate to say the words." He said. "The resign of us has come." He finally said. Gasps and disbelief covered the group like a dark, thick blanket.  
"We cant surrender William!" Santana spoke up. "We can not just simply give up!" Will put up a shushing hand to the black haired young woman. "There is nothing more to do, Santana. There is nothing more to fight for."  
"We have our families to fight for, to revenge!" Noah said. "You know more then anyone, thats what Emma would want." Mercedes continued. But, without a sight from Will, he stood up and turned his back on his team. "Emma is gone. There is no one more to fight for."  
"You just cant leave! They will find you, and god knows what they will do." She went on. "They'll kill you. They hold you captive.. a slave. They'll take us all-"  
"Then let them!" The broken man yelled, spinning around to the now standing, protection group. "We have nothing! Nothing! We cant fight for the people we have lost. Isn't this why we started to fight? Because we thought we could do something about it? We cant. Who we love is ether dead, or migrated south!" The group when silent, small tears of truth rolled down some of their faces, other stood strong resisting what they know deep down is true.  
"We cant do this without you, Will." Finn said in almost a whisper. And without another word, their only leader was gone. Leaving south, to the far migrated citizens. Years of their travels may not be over. They may still be traveling, or they have started a new civilization.  
They stared, at the once was full of hope man. With the dreams of plenty. Now with a brocken heart and soal. As though this man once filled with color and wonder, was now as gray as the storm clouds gathering in the distence. And covered his dismay and unhopful sadness.Leaving the group of lost teenagers, at a cliff of no where.  
Kurts world fell apart at that very moment, what he thought was his hopes of a family, running away with the human who brought them to the friends they were now. With realization and understand braking through Kurts mind. He felt as though William was right. There is nothing to live for. No more to fight for. There is nothing left but brocken hearts and soals.

*  
That night, the ten teenagers sat, silent and lost inside the darkened factory. No one said a word. They wanted someone to break the killing silence, but they are too scared to try.  
"What are we going to do?" Sam Evens finally asked, knowing that no one can answer. Moments of silence covered the large room.  
"Their going to find us." Bittany sobbed. Santana holding her tight in her arms as tears streamed down her face. Everyone looked us the the blonde sensitive girl.  
"Their going to-" sniffle. "-take us away!" She cried. Santana shushed her cries and pet her messy hair. Finn shifted where he sat on the cold concrete floor. "Lets get some rest." He quietly said. They all agreed and layed in their sleeping bags. Brittany still sniffling and wizzing.  
This is all my falt.  
Kurt layed on his mat, staring at the brocken windows above. The moon didnt shine and the stars didnt glimmer like they use to. The pond no longer called his name. His mind went into gilt.  
I should have never left. This is all my falt, you caused this.  
No one was pointing fingers for the departure of William Schuster. But he knew that if i wasnt for him, leaving his post, for his own purpose, Will would still be here. Thier supplies, their protection, their food... their hope would still be with them. They would have felt safe. But now, they feel scared, nothing to keep protected. Any time now someone will find them defeceless and no one to guide them. They will take it into their own hands to inslave them. Put them to work for their bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, the ten teenagers sat, silent and lost inside the darkened factory. No one said a word. They wanted someone to break the killing silence, but they are too scared to try.  
"What are we going to do?" Sam Evens finally asked, knowing that no one can answer. Moments of silence covered the large room.  
"Their going to find us." Bittany sobbed. Santana holding her tight in her arms as tears streamed down her face. Everyone looked us the the blonde sensitive girl.   
"Their going to-" sniffle. "-take us away!" She cried. Santana shushed her cries and pet her messy hair. Finn shifted where he sat on the cold concrete floor. "Lets get some rest." He quietly said. They all agreed and lay in their sleeping bags. Brittany still sniffling and whizzing.  
This is all my falt.   
Kurt lay on his mat, staring at the broken windows above. The moon didn't shine and the stars didn't glimmer like they use to. The pond no longer called his name. His mind went into gilt.  
I should have never left. This is all my falt, you caused this.  
No one was pointing fingers for the departure of William Schuester. But he knew that if i wasn't for him, leaving his post, for his own purpose, Will would still be here. Thier supplies, their protection, their food... their hope would still be with them. They would have felt safe. But now, they feel scared, nothing to keep protected. Any time now someone will find them defenseless and no one to guide them. They will take it into their own hands to enslave them. Put them to work for their bidding.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, the sky was shades of gray, a broken sky affect created by storm clouds covered the sky. One by one the young adults awoke. They were lost and confused. What was there left for them to do?  
-:-:-  
Once they were all awake, they gather at the back of the warehouse factory, confused of what to do next.   
"Cant we just leave?" Brittany spoke under a shaky breath. Out of all of the teenagers, Brittany Pierce was the most sensitive. Her kind hearted mind, and sweet attitude was what made it hard for her to train. She never liked to hurt everyone, but with the circumstances they were in at the time. Brittany had to do what she could to contribute to her lost and under estimated group of friends. Her fighting was lead by her family, who migrated south with the rest of the hopeless members of the once New York City community. During the war of 3051, many to everyone in the city decided to leave the blood bath to a safer more reliable and stable place. Young Brittany questioned whether to leave with the rest of her family. But with what the conditions where, and the wanted fighters, Brittany wanted more then ever to prove herself to the world that she can commit to this destroyed world. Even if it meant risking her life.  
"Brittany, we cant just leave." Noah replied. "This risked we would be taking by doing so, they would be brutal."  
"Cant we, like, have one of us leave and find food and stuff?" Sam asked leaning against the rusted walls of the abandoned factory.  
"We cant risk it." Tina said. "We cant just leave and risk one of us not coming back." Brittany nodded with little understanding.  
"Does anyone have any idea what we'er going to do?" Artie asked.  
The group looked down at the eroded ground in thought. Kurt thought for a moment as well. His idea has been streaming through him brain like a river all night. The risk he was willing to take for his team were drastic and dangerous. But, the wishes of regaining the hopes of the once brightening and full sighting team, was all he wanted at this point.  
"This is my falt." Kurt said during the silent moment. His friends looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I have to be the one to fix this." The group looked at him with confused eyes. "Kurt, What the hell are you talking about." Mercedes commented. Kurt inhaled deeply before responding. "We all know that if it wasn't for me, William would still be here, and all of our stuff to for that matter." He explained. They nodded knowing it was in fact his falt.  
The Strays knew it was Kurt's doing that lead to the break of their truly worthy leader, and the loss of their only source to surviving. But even though they hardly ever showed their affection to each other often, they loved they team members; including Kurt Hummel. Even with his concealed personality and unwanted attention; Kurt was loved and cherished by the group, and their sympathy showed when he needed it most. With Kurt willing to a take a sacrifice, he knew that his team mates would attempt to convince him out of his proposal. But they would already be too late, as Kurt already made it an official decision.   
"I want to do something about this mess," Kurt said with a disappointed expression.  
"And how do you expect to do that?" Sam asked questioningly, and also in a sarcastic tone.   
Quinn looked at Kurt with a concerned look.  
What was he thinking?  
"I'm going to find a way to seek into The Founders base and get our stuff back." Kurt responded with a convincing tone.  
"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked.  
He's crazy!!! What in his right mind does he think that he can survive such a stupid plan.  
"Oh my god, are you insane! This is a suicide mission, Kurt! What were you thinking?" Tina blurted in her overly dramatic ways.  
Kurt nodded understanding this has a high chance of death written all over it. But still.... that was a risk he was willing to take to try to help his friends.  
"I know." Kurt started. "But i also know that we cant just sit around and wait for us to get caught, or starve to death." They all knew that the brown haired brown boy was right. They wouldn't last a week without protection, food, or water. But still, with all their might, they had to convince him to stay.  
"Kurt, what are you doing?" Finn asked walking up to Kurt. "You cant do this, bro. You cant just waltz into this highly secure facility, without getting caught."  
"But its worth a shot, Finn. I cant just sit around and watch the only people i care about suffer for a huge mistake that I made." Kurt started. "I have been nothing but useless for months, but the one time i do something, i know is truly wrong.... Everyone pays for it. And if i cant do anything about it, we will die!" Kurt finished. Everyone was silent for a moment before Kurt continued. "And i am going to fix my mistake. With or without your support." Kurt said before walking though the metal open door, into the factory.  
-:-:-  
As Kurt thought inside the factory. The rest of the teens, thought outside.  
"We cant let him go!" Santana argued.  
"But he said he would go no matter what. He wants to make things right." Quinn pitched in.  
"But he'll die." Brittany softly said. They all nodded, knowing that allowing their beloved team-mate leave and risk his life; they were also allowing Kurt to set out on a suicide mission impossible.   
But with the sun setting, they knew that they only had two hours or so to convince Kurt to stay. But knowing its difficulty level; they fear it may be to late for their dear friend.


	7. Chapter 7

While the nine teenagers talked outside the abandoned factory; Kurt was alone inside. He thought of his choices and the sacrofice that he was comitting for the sake of his friend/team mates.  
This is crazy! This is absolute non-sence. He kept telling himself.  
Just at that moment Kurt paused his paseing around the large room but the opening of the door. The girls walked in with conserned faces.  
Everyone figured that the ladies should be the ones to convince him to stay. His bond with the girls was stronger and less akward then with the guys. He just felt at home with them, like they could talk about anything together. He figured it was because of his sexuality;his bond with females has always been better, His alience was alway with them. So with that they thought that the boys of their team would just make the situation worst.  
"Can we talk about this?" Brittany asked.  
Kurt tilled his head to the floor and took a seat, the girls joined him in a mini girl (and Kurt) circle.   
"So, why do you want to do this, and all the details." Santana finally asked.  
"Well, its quit simple," Kurt started. "This is all my falt, we have a pretty good chance of non of us lasting three weeks in this condition. We have nothing. And that's not even adding in the odds of The Founders or Independence finding us and killing us themselves." The girls nodded and let him continue.  
"Ever sense i decided to contribute to this war, i felt like a useless outcast, and misfits. And i still feel like that now. That why i left the other night. I wanted to escape into the woods; to just escape and pull myself together. And believe it or not; it was the first time in years sense i felt in peace with myself."  
Kurt's peace has been strained for years; ever sense his parents passing, he was never full-filled. He never felt at rest with himself. But him in those ruined woods, was Kurt's pain and childhood; once full of life and hope, till it was stripped away from him. Now all that's was left was his last but of belief and bravery. His lack of courage and being miss understood, enabled him from what he wants.  
Explaing this to his closest friends brought them to tears.  
"Kurt." Mercedes said in a faintly sighed tone. "We had no idea. We had no idea what pain you had and have to still go throught. Im so sorry." Mercedes said wrapping her arms around Kurts slender body. The other saddened girls nodded to agree with Mercedes startement.  
"But we love you Kurt," Rachel started. "We want you to be safe. And this," Rachle said looking around. "isnt safe." Kurt nodded. "I know that." Kurt started. "But you cant change my mind. This is my falt, and im going to be the one to fix it."   
"Kurt, please dont do this." Quinn said sofly. Tears building in her hazel eyes. Kurt shook his head in denyl. "I want to do this Quinn. I want to risk my life for you guys. If it wasnt for me we would training right now. But its not." Kurt paused and looked at the ground "Its just a living hell. But all i want is for you to understand that this is something i must do." The girls nodded. Not knowing what to say for a counter arguemnt.   
"B-b- but what if, what if-" Tina stumbbled over her words. Her face changed from worried to a whimper. Her face sunk and her lips formed a sorrowful frown. Her eyes squinted more then usual as streams of tears left her eyes, down her cheeks and on her lap and hands. "What if we never see you again?!" Tina broke. Sobbing in her hands. Sniffling and colapsing in her lap. The girls rubbed her back in light circles to sooth her feelings. Kurt agian nodded at Tina's word. Kurt lifted from a cross legged possition to on his knees. He worked his way Tina and lifted her chin so she can meet is starting to water oceanic eyes. Tina's eyes begain to pour as she looked at Kurts knowing facial expression. Kurt thought of the words he needed to get past. "Tina." He stared. "You all mean everything to me. You guys are the only family i have, and i havent felt so loved in years till' you all came into my life. I rather die trying to save us, than live knowing we live in a world of ruins." Kurt finished. Tina nodded as Kurt lowered his hand from her chin and looked at the others. Their eyes watering just as much with understanding. Santana niffled as she spoke in a shaky voice. "If this is what you want Kurt. If this is what will make you happen." "We'll support you." Quinn finished. Kurt rubbed his eyes to rid the tears as he grinned. "Thank you." He finally said.


End file.
